His Frustrating Silence
by Annime Adiect
Summary: The evil power of the light is now gone, and its a few weeks before summer break. But, then Jaden gets seriously sick and can't talk. Will he be able to face hte new evil in his condition...or even deal with every day situations?
1. Pink Boxers

Annime: My first ever YUGIOH GX story! I'm kinda excited!

Jaden: So am I!

Chazz: You are both such big dweebs!

Annime: -_- I REALLY don't think you want to call the author a dweeb because I could make anything happen to you in this story.

Chazz: 0.0

Annime: Well ANYWAY, this story takes place after the Society of Light is over and seven weeks before the summer break between the gangs 2nd and 3rd year!

Syrus: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

_**His Frustrating Silence**_

"Oh, come on, Chazz!" Jaden said. "It was just a joke!"

"Yea, sure it was," Chazz snapped as he held up his pink boxers. "Now whose idea was this?"

Syrus and Hassleberry both pointed to Jaden, who laughed nervously.

"Come on, Chazz; they're only underwear! And look- it's only one pair too!"

Chazz growled, causing Jaden to take off running. "YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU SLACKER!"

Bastion and Alexis both raised an eyebrow as Jaden and Chazz raced past them. The two then looked to Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Ok, what did Jaden do this time?" Bastion asked accusingly. Syrus gave Bastion a nervous smile as Hassleberry held up the pink boxers.

"You have got to be kidding me," Alexis said with exasperation. "He seriously dyed Chazz's boxers pink?"

Syrus nodded his head. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that it's a special kind of dye, so if you put them in the wash by themselves then the pink should come out."

"Sometimes I wonder why Jaden is the way he is," Bastion complained. "Did he even think about how Chazz might feel?"

"He did," Syrus defended. "That's why he used the special kind of dye."

"Come on, Chazz, it'll wash out!" Jaden yelled as he continued to run from the angry rich kid.

"They better!" Chazz warned the brunette. "Or your eye will be black once I get a hold of ya!"

Jaden rushed behind Alexis and hid behind her. "Alexis, please protect me!"

"I'm not sure I want to, Jaden," Alexis told him. "You brought this upon yourself."

"I already said they will wash out!" Jaden objected. "I used to always play this prank on people!"

Chazz stopped running, grabbed his boxers, and threw them at Jaden.

"You are going to wash them!" the angry raven-head ordered. Jaden nodded, not wanting to argue. He ran out of the room and towards the washing machine.

"I still can't believe he did that," Chazz muttered.

"Oh you would have done it too, Chazz," Bastion pointed out. "Just admit it. At least Jaden was nice enough to use a dye that could wash out. With all that things you say to him, I'm surprised he did that nice deed for you."

Chazz clutched his teeth, fell onto the coach, and crossed his arms.

"I just can't wait till summer break," the rich boy mumbled.

Annime: I hope you liked it! Don't worry- the regular chapters will be longer. This was only the prologue to help get the story started!

Jaden: Please review! XD


	2. Sleeping Duels

Annime: Hello everyone! I'm back!

Jaden: HI!

Aster: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Jaden lay in his bed and sighed with relief.

"Good, his boxers are clean," the boy said. "Now I just need a nap."

"JADEN!" yelled Syrus. This surprised Jaden and made him fall out of his bed. The blue haired boy who had caused this opened the door and looked inside the room. He was breathing heavily as he walked over to his friend, Jaden. "Jaden, come on. We do not wanna miss the duel!"

"What duel?" Jaden questioned.

"The duel that's between a blue Obelisk and a yellow Ra; don't you remember that it was scheduled for today?"

"Oh yeah," Jaden spoke as he yawned. "Just go on without me. I'm going to take a nap."

"A nap…?" Syrus repeated. "You're going to take a nap instead of watching a duel!"

"Yep," Jaden answered simply. "I'm way too worn out."

And that was the truth. Lately, Jaden would walk across a room and be out of breath. Not to mention he would actually go to sleep around 8 pm just to wake up and almost be late for class. Then he would sleep IN class. To say Syrus was worried was an understatement.

"Oh, come on, Jay," Syrus complained. "You can take a nap when the duel is over." The smaller took Jaden's hand and pulled him across the room.

"Ok, ok," Jaden agreed. "Just stop pulling me!"

Outside they met with Alexis, Bastian, Hassleberry, and Chazz.

"Hey, you're finally up," Bastian said to Jaden. "Now let's go, you sleepy head."

"I wasn't even asleep," Jaden muttered. Then, the brunette almost fell down the stairs. At last moment he caught himself on the support beam and stopped. Syrus took his hand again and led him off the stairs ad onto the ground.

"Are you ok, Jaden?" Alexis asked with worry.

Syrus wasn't the only one who worried about Jaden. Alexis and the others also noticed his strange behavior.

Jaden laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I just lost my balance for a moment; it's no big deal."

"Well, then come on," Syrus ushered the taller. "We need to get to the duel."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jaden tried to reassure the blue haired boy, but Syrus wouldn't stop dragging him. The others followed the duo close behind.

"Ok, Syrus, you can REALLY stop now," Jaden begged as the smaller boy continued to pull him along as they entered the school building.

"Nope," Syrus told him. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

The last time this had happened, Jaden sunk away from Syrus and back to his dorm. The blue haired boy finally noticed when he had reached the dueling stage that his best friend was gone. After the duel he checked his room…and guess who was there, asleep.

"Syrus, I'm REALLY tired. Do you ACTUALLY think that I would go ALL the way back to my dorm from here?"

"I'm not taking any chances."

Jaden groaned as Syrus made a turn into the room with the dueling arena. The rest of the gang was still behind them. Chazz was laughing while Bastian was shaking his head.

"Something is really wrong with Jaden," the extremely smart boy pointed out. "He would NEVER miss a duel no matter how hungry or tired he is."

"Maybe he just has a sleep debt," Alexis suggested. "You know, that debt you can build up as you go on with less and less sleep?"

"But he sleeps whenever he can," Hassleberry argued. "Wouldn't he have made up with all of that sleep by now?"

Bastian shrugged. "I don't know, but I have the feeling that we should keep an eye on him."

"I agree," Alexis said.

"Oh, please," Chazz objected. "He's perfectly fine. Just enjoy the fact that he's not around us all the time, or the fact that he's not so energetic. Honestly, it makes him SO MUCH LESS annoying."

Alexis sighed. "Chazz, you will always be…well, Chazz."

Syrus made Jaden sit in a chair and then sat in the next chair beside them.

"May I have your attention, please?" Professor Crowler announced over the intercom. "It's time to start the duel! On this side, from Obelisk blue, is Richard Harrison!"

On Jaden and Syrus's right was the boy who wore blue. He had short blonde hair and black eyes.

"And on the other side," Professor Crowler continued, "is Marisa Jacobs from Ra yellow!"

The girl on the left had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Now you may begin!"

"This is going to be a great duel, isn't it Jay?" Syrus asked the taller with excitement. Jaden nodded with a yawn.

"Yeah," the brunette agreed. He pulled his feet up onto his chair and hugged his knees.

"It looks like someone is tired," Atticus said as he plopped down behind the two.

"Hi Atticus," Alexis greeted her older brother as she took the seat next to him. After the welcomes were finished, everyone took a seat to enjoy the duel.

Usually, Jaden would make comments on how good a move was, or slightly wince when a bad move was played. Today, he wasn't doing anything besides hiding his face in his knees.

"Jaden is still not doing so good, is he?" Atticus whispered to Alexis. Alexis shook her head.

"No," she mumbled in reply.

"Jaden, Marisa just used Blasting the Ruins! How sweet was that?" Syrus told his friend. "Now she only needs to take out 500 more of his life points and she wins!"

Jaden was silent, though, and Syrus raised an eyebrow.

"Jaden," Syrus called. "Jaden?" he drug out his friends name. "Are you ok?" He shook the brunette roughly and the taller fell to the floor.

"Jaden," Bastian spoke with worry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm awake!" Jaden cried as he sat up on the floor. "I'm awake! What did I miss?"

Syrus looked at him wide eyed. "You fell asleep?"

"I'm sorry Syrus."

"But…you fell asleep during a DUEL? Are you SURE you're ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Syrus blinked, not sure if that was the truth.

Annime: Wow, how unlike Jaden.

Alexis: Please review!


	3. Falling Over

Annime: I have to type this…AGAIN! And my electricity went out… XP

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 2**_

"Has anyone seen Jaden?" Aster asked as he walked into the 'living room' of the Sliffer Dorm. "I've been looking everywhere for him."

Syrus, Bastian, Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry and Chazz were all lying on the coach watching cartoons on TV.

Syrus sighed. "He's in bed, asleep."

"Again?" said Aster with disbelief. "How long can that guy sleep?"

"I'm not sure," Bastian answered. "But so far he's had a good night's sleep, a nap throughout 1st hour, a nap throughout 5th hour, a nap through half of his lunch break, and now a nap after school is over."

"Wow," the silver haired boy commented. "That's a LOT of sleep. And remind me- HOW long has this been going on?"

"He's been acting stupid for a week," Chazz answered bitterly.

"Who's been acting stupid?"

Everyone turned to find Jaden standing at the steps, rubbing his eyes.

"You are," Chazz repeated. "All you do is sleep, and sleep, and then sleep some more! You don't do anything else."

"Maybe my late nights have been catching up with me," Jaden countered.

This was when they noticed something: Jaden's voice was hoarse. At first it seemed like it was because he just woke up, but after a few more words came out of his mouth, they could tell that it was more than that.

"That could be it," Atticus spoke nervously, not mentioning what was obviously wrong with Jaden's voice. Everyone was giving the brunette Sliffer a curious look that made the boy back up.

"Ok, what's wrong now?" Jaden asked. "Did Chazz write on my face while I was sleeping?"

"No," Chazz corrected. "You're voice sounds weird."

"My voice," Jaden repeated. He put a hand to his throat. "I kinda noticed that too. Maybe if I get a drink of water..."

"There's a pitcher over there," Atticus said, pointing to a table that had a plastic pitcher and cups on it.

"Thank you," Jaden spoke as he climbed down the stairs and over to the table. "Where did these cups come from, anyway?"

"I brought them over from the Blue Dorm," Alexis answered. "I was getting thirsty, and I guessed you guys were too."

"Thank you." Jaden drank a big gulp of water. "How do I sound now?" His voice hadn't gotten better, but it HAD gotten slightly worse. Everyone stared at him in silence. "Ok, ok, I know, it is worse, but it's nothing sinus medicine can't fix."

"Jaden," Syrus said. "I REALLY think the nurse is your best option right now."

"Guys, I'm FINE," Jaden insisted. As he stepped forward to go over to the coach, he stumbled. Atticus was the closet to him, so he stood up quickly and caught him before he was able to fall.

"Jaden, are you ok?" Atticus asked. Everyone rushed to the two brunettes to check o Jaden.

"I'm fine," Jaden said, fighting back all the worried voices. "I just…I need to go back to bed. I'm sorry, but I have to. I'm going to pass out if I don't."

"Let me help you," Atticus insisted, but Jaden shook him off.

"I'm fine, really." Jaden walked over to the steps easy enough until he tripped over the bottom one and fell on his face. "DANG IT!" he cried. He pushed himself onto his knees and held his face with his hands. Syrus was the first to run over to him this time.

"Jaden, I'm helping you to our room and there's nothing you can say that will stop me." Syrus then took Jaden's arm and led him up the stairs. Atticus took his other arm and did the same. This time, the Sliffer brunette didn't argue at all. He just followed close behind them.

Once they were up to Jaden's room, the youngest brunette fell onto his bed. Right when he landed, he was out like a light.

"I think we should call the nurse down here," Atticus suggested. "He couldn't even make it across the room, much less all the way to the nurse's office."

"Yeah, that sounds like a smart idea," Syrus said softly, agreeing.

As Atticus turned to leave, Syrus pulled up a chair to sit in.

"So, you're staying?" Atticus guessed. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah, I think someone should keep an eye on him."

"That's a good idea. I'll come back with news about the doctor coming."

"Thank you."

Alexis and the others ran over to Atticus once he walked back into the room.

"Is he going to be ok?" the blonde girl asked her older brother.

Atticus shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'm calling the nurse. He won't be able to walk all the way up to the hospital."

"Will they send someone down here?" Bastion questioned.

Atticus crossed his arms. "They better send someone down here, or I'm going to drag them down here myself." The boy then walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the doctor's office.

Aster crossed his arms and leant against the wall.

"Man, what could be wrong with Jaden?" the silver haired boy wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Hassleberry admitted. "But whatever happened, I hope he'll get better soon."

"I wonder if he has a fever right now," the only female said.

"It's possible," Bastion spoke with a nod. "Maybe we should go check."

"We won't have to," Atticus told them. "A nurse is coming down to check on him."

"Good," Alexis said, breathing a sigh of relief. "He should be fine then."

"Until she gets here, I don't think Jaden should be alone," Bastion said."

"He's not alone," Atticus corrected. "Syrus is up there with him."

"Well, either way I'm staying here," Chazz stated walking back to the coach and plopping down on it. "There is not much I CAN do, and there is not much I WILL do."

"Come on, Chazz," Bastion spoke I reaction. "You don't care about Jaden's will-being in the slightest?"

"No," Chazz replied. "I never did, and I never will."

"I think you're just jealous because his is getting more attention," Alexis argued, walking away.

Chazz blinked. "No Alexis, come back!" But, it was too late. Alexis was already out of the room to chec on Jaden for herself it

Annime: Did you like it?

Syrus: Please review!


	4. Disease

Annime: Hello!

Jaden: FINALLY YOU UPDATE!

Annime: What? …I went to Branson!

Syrus: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

What is on the news and over the phone!

_**Chapter 3**_

Five minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. Atticus jumped up from off of the couch and rushed to answer it. A woman with a first-aid box stood at the door step. She had long red hair and gray eyes.

"There is a Jaden here that is in need of some assistance?" she asked in a very intelligent way. Atticus nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'll lead you to him." Atticus slipped through between the woman and the door as he began to show her the way to Jaden's room. The others who had been waiting with the older teen followed along quietly.

"So," the woman spoke as they walked up the steps of the dorm. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well," Atticus said worriedly. "He's been overly exhausted for days now, but he suddenly collapsed on us just a little while ago."

"Has he been getting enough rest?" the woman asked.

"Oh yeah," Chazz answered for Atticus. "He sleeps whenever he finds spare time to."

"That's odd," the woman commented.

Alexis nodded as Atticus turned the knob to the sick boy's room. There, in a chair, sat Syrus while Jaden lay in his bed. The woman quickly moved over to Jaden, kneelt onto the ground, and opened her first-aid kit.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," the lady realized as she pulled out a thermometer. "I am Ms. Kingston." She then prepared the thermometer and pushed Jaden's head up-right. The brunette groaned a little at his sudden motion and Ms. Kingston slipped the thermometer into his mouth. After a few seconds the timer went off, and the nurse took a close look at what the temperature read. "98 degrees," she announced with a puzzled voice. She placed her hand on the boy's forehead. "He feels a little warm though."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Syrus asked. "Do you think he has strep?"

"Strep?" the nurse repeated. "Why would you think he has strep?"

"His throat was acting funny earlier too," Bastion answered. Ms. Kingston nodded and put on the gloves.

"Ok," she murmured. "I just need to open his mouth to look inside." Using both hands, she pried open the brunettes mouth and shined a flash light inside to take a look. "Well, it looks a little red. It seems to me that it is allergies or something, not strep." She stood up and pulled her gloves off. Then she put them in a little zip-lock bag. "He should be fine, BUT I'm writing him a pass from all of his classes for two days. If he couldn't make it to the nurse's office, then he won't be able to make it to his classes."

"Thank you, Ms. Kingston," Atticus said gratefully. The woman nodded, picked up her things and left to go back to the hospital center.

"So, he doesn't have to go to classes?" Chazz muttered. "That's just what the slacker needs." Alexis hit him in the shoulder for his rude sarcasm and the black-haired ego maniac looked at her with a questioning look. "What? It's true and everyone in this room knows it!"

"Chazz," Bastion complained. "Will you just stop and take a look at Jaden? Sure, the nurse said that he was fine, but could be coming down with something serious."

"You know what," Chazz argued. "If the nurse said he's going to be fine, then that means he is going to be fine. No offense, Bastion, but you made be one of the smartest kids in the school, but you are NOT a doctor." With this, the ego manic stomped out of the room, leaving his bewildered friends behind.

"Tell me, why do we hang out with him again?" Bastion spoke as he crossed his arms.

"It's because he's our friend," Syrus replied shyly, knowing that Bastion would have a good come-back.

"Oh," Bastion retorted. "And how good of friend is he?"

"Let's not worry about that right now," Atticus said, interrupting the debate. "Right now we need to make sure Jaden has everything he needs."

"Honestly," Syrus said. "I think he's good right now. Maybe a glass of ice water and/or warm tea would be good to leave on the bedside table, but that's about it."

"Let's get to it then," Atticus suggested as he rubbed his hands together.

Chancellor Shepard was watching the news in his office when a story came onto the air that caught his attention.

"In the past few days, a wide range outbreak of a strange disease has been carried across the US, Europe, Japan, and Mexico." The woman announced. "It has luckily caused no recorded deaths since it surfaced. Experts are unaware of what this disease is. They DO know how to treat it, however, since it seems to have both the symptoms of strep and the flu. But not every case is the same, and it is hard to tell if someone has it at first. Experts suggest that everyone give their children shots since humans under 18 are the ones most likely to get the disease."

The Chancellor turned off the TV and picked up the phone. After dialing a number, he waited as the phone rang.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Tyler, the head nurse?" the Chancellor asked.

"Yes," a woman replied. "And this must be the Chancellor."

"Yes," he answered. "I need you to make sure that everyone in Duel Academy is up to date with their flu shots."

The woman hummed with curiosity. "Is there any specific reason?"

"Yes, there is an unknown disease spreading around the world and I do not want my students catching it."

"Should I keep it a secret from them?"

"Of course; we don't want to cause them to panic, after all."

"Ok, I'll get right to checking everyone's files, and then I'll get back to you with what I learn."

"Thank you." With this, the Chancellor hung up the phone and sighed. He hoped that they could make sure that it didn't reach the academy.

Annime: Well, I wonder what's going to happen next!

Alexis: Please review!


	5. His Attitude

Annime: Ok…now I am nervous.

Jaden: …Why?

Annime: Ok, someone gave me an awesome review, and it helped me a lot. Well, they told me not to let them down…and I don't want to let them down. 0.0

Alexis: So, you are feeling the pressure?

Annime: Pretty much, but I will just have to try my best. XD

Zane: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else.

Intercom

_**Chapter 4**_

"Syrus Truesdale!"

"Here,"

As Dr. Crowler continued to go down his list of students for attendance, Syrus glanced over at the seat where Jaden usually sat. The blue haired boy was already bored without his friend, and it was only the first hour of the first day Jaden wasn't allowed to go to class.

"Jaden Yuki!"

Syrus raise an eyebrow while he watched Dr. Crowler look around the room.

"Where is that Sliffer Slacker?" the teacher questioned.

"He's not here," Syrus told him. "The nurse said that he wasn't allowed to come to class for a couple of days."

Dr. Crowler shut his attendance book. "Well, then, I guess he's going to have a lot of make-up work." Syrus ignored the teacher, knowing that he was going to pile homework on Jaden just because he despised the teen.

As class went on, multiple names were being called over the intercom. Professor Crowler was getting visibly annoyed by all of the interruptions.

"Jaden Yuki," Chancellor Shepard's voice spoke to all of the classes. "Please report to my office."

Everyone in the class looked over at Syrus and stared. The teen held up his hands.

"What?" the blue-headed boy questioned. "He's not here. Why are you looking over here?"

Professor Crowler sighed. "Chazz, Syrus, please go tell the chancellor that Jaden is in his dorm."

"What?" Chazz shouted. "Why do I have to go? I'm not that slacker's keeper!"

"But you ARE a slacker yourself," Dr. Crowler argued back, throwing that fact into the arrogant boy's face. "So you can go with Syrus."

"I'm not going with Syrus."

"Do you want a week's worth of detention AND the same amount of homework as Jaden?"

Chazz was silent for a moment before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Come on, Syrus," Chazz barked. "I want to get this over with." Syrus hurried to catch up with the angry classmate, leaving everyone else in the room behind him.

"Hey!" the sky-blue haired teen called out as he ran down the hallway towards Chazz. "Don't walk so fast!"

"How about not walking so slowly?"

Syrus sighed and went silent, not even bothering to argue with the fellow duelist. Chazz had been ESPECIALLY hateful towards Syrus lately. The others in the group were getting sick of it, too. Syrus didn't do anything to Chazz, and the raven-head even knew that himself. But then again…when did you ACTUALLY have to really DO something to the arrogant teen for him to act like a jerk to you?

"What do you think we are going to tell the chancellor?" Syrus asked, mentally begging for a decent conversation.

Chazz huffed. "You seem to be stupider today than usual. We are just going to tell him that the other idiot is sick and then go right back to class. I don't want ANY homework."

Syrus bit his lip, noticing that his plan didn't work the way he wanted it to. So, the two silently agreed that they would walk in silence until they had arrived at the chancellor's office. Chazz- being the first one there after pushing Syrus aside- knocked on the metal doors.

"Come in!" a man's voice spoke through the other side. The door slid open to reveal an office chair turned to where it was facing the window in the back of the room. "Jaden, I need to talk to you." The chair spun around, and Chancellor Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's you two. Have you seen Jaden?"

"That's why we are here," Syrus explained. "He's in our dorm asleep at the moment."

"He shouldn't be asleep! He should be in class."

"Look, he's sick, ok?" Chazz said with annoyance. "Now can new PLEASE go back to class?"

"Wait," the chancellor ordered, standing up. "Did you just say that Jaden was sick?"

"Yeah," the smallest assured, not understanding why Chancellor Shepard seemed so alarmed. "The doctor said that he couldn't be in class for a few days." Chancellor Shepard took a deep breath.

"Ok, thank you two for your help," the man told them. "You may go back to class now."

"Finally," Chazz groaned, leaving quickly. "I don't even want to be here."

"Hey!" Syrus yelled, noticing that this was a replay. "We are NOT doing this again!"

Once the two teens were gone, the chancellor sat back down in his seat and put his head in his hands.

"Great," he muttered. "If Jaden has what I think he has…this won't be fun for anyone."

"Hey," Syrus said once he had finally caught back up with Chazz. "I'm REALLY getting sick of you doing that!"

"Well, I guess you are going to have to deal with it."

The smaller growled, refusing to talk to the jerk anymore.

Bastion watched as Syrus marched over to his seat and fell into it violently. The genius gave the smaller a curious look, but the blue-head just shook his head back and forth with anger. Alexis also noticed this, but when she made eye contact with Bastion they could only shrug. The girl then glanced over at Chazz, who was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed. The blonde then sighed, understanding what must have happened when she wasn't watching.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Syrus stood up quickly and stalked over towards the door. He didn't want to be around Chazz any longer, and luckily in his next class he didn't have to.

"Wait, Syrus," Bastion shouted as he jogged towards him. Alexis was right behind him, also curious as to what happened in the chancellor's office.

"What happened?" Alexis questioned. "What did the chancellor say?"

"Well," Syrus told the two. "We told him that Jaden was sick, he seemed to panic a bit, then we told him the doctor said that he couldn't go to class for a few days, and then we left."

"That's odd," Bastion pointed out. "Why would he panic about Jaden being sick? I mean, feeling sorry for him would make sense, but panicking is a little bit TOO extreme."

"Maybe he favors him," Chazz muttered as he walked past the three. "He IS the best out of the freshmen when it comes to dueling. Maybe the chancellor doesn't want the school to go down the drain since he's not in good condition at the moment."

"Chazz," Bastion spoke as he crossed his arms. "You really need to cut it out with this attitude. No one wants to hear it."

"Whatever," the angry boy snapped. "But you better not forget to check on Jaden before second period because I'm not going to take the blame and become that slacker's keeper again."

Syrus ignored the irritating tone in the arrogant boy's voice and decided to take his advice again.

"Oh, you poor boy," Dr. Kingston (aka Ms. Kingston) murmured as she looked at Jaden's temperature. "You are worse than you were yesterday."

A knock was sounded at the door that kind of seemed hesitant. Dr. Kingston walked over and opened it. Standing on the other side were Jaden's friends: Syrus, Alexis, and Bastion.

"Oh, hello," she said, letting them come in. "Sorry, I have a habit of locking doors when I'm checking out my patients."

"How is he?" Bastion questioned.

"Well, he's worse than yesterday."

The three teens' heads turned to the woman.

"What do you think that means?"

The woman sighed. "I'm going to have to take him to the hospital…just in case this isn't a regular illness."

Annime: I hope you liked it… (Holds breath.)

Alexis: Please review and tell her if she's gotten better!


	6. Throats

Annime: Hey (laughs nervously) …DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

On the phone!

_**Chapter 5**_

"This is just ABSOLUTLY INSANE," Syrus said as he walked with his friends up to the main building to their next class. "I mean, just yesterday they said he was going to be fine, but now all of sudden they are wheeling him up to the hospital."

"I don't get it either," Alexis agreed. "I mean, he may just have the flu or something."

"Well, he SHOULD be away from people if he has that," Bastion pointed out.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, but the doctor acted like he had the plague or something."

"And you know what's REALLY weird?" Syrus spoke. "She said that Chancellor Shepard ordered them to take all sick kids who haven't improved to the hospital."

"I remember her saying that," Bastion murmured. "That is a bit…odd."

"I don't know about you guys," Alexis said with a determined expression. "But I personally think something is going on, and I'm going to talk to the chancellor about it."

"Do you really think he's going to actually tell us anything?" Bastion questioned.

"I'll make sure he does," Alexis muttered. "If something's going on with Jaden, I want to know what it is."

"Yeah," Syrus cheered. "I'm not just going to sit back and watch my friend go to the hospital and not ask questions!"

"Well, if you're going then I'm coming along as well," stated Bastion.

The chancellor was just sitting at his desk doing paper work when his office phone started to ring. He lifted it up and answered it with curiosity.

"Hello," Chancellor Shepard said.

"Hi," a female voice spoke on the other end of the line. "I called to update you on the sick students."

"Oh, hello Dr. Kingston," the chancellor replied after realizing who it was. "How are they?"

"Well, there is only one student who looks like they might have that disease that's spreading around everywhere," Dr. Kingston told the man.

"Well, who is it?" Chancellor Shepard asked as he stood up from his seat.

"He's a Sliffer Red named Jaden Yuki."

The chancellor froze for a moment before rushing to answer, "Ok, I'll be down there as soon as I can." He then hung up the phone and stepped around his desk to leave.

At that moment, someone knocked at his door. The man stopped and stared at it for a minute.

"Come in," he called. The doors slid open to reveal three students; one from each dorm.

"Hello, sir," Alexis spoke first. "We need to speak with you."

"I'm sorry, kids," the chancellor said as he began to walk past him. "I have some important business to take care of. Come by later today and I'll see if I can answer your questions." With this the elder was gone and the three teens were just standing in the office looking dumbfounded.

"Well," Bastion mumbled. "That could have gone better."

Suddenly, the bell rang and the three groaned.

"Great," Syrus complained. "First we don't get to talk to the chancellor and then we are late for class without a pass!" The teens then took off out of the room and down the hall.

Jaden coughed as he sat up in his hospital bed. He could have promised that his throat was literally on fire as he clutched it with both hands. The brunettes head throbbed, and he tried to open his eyes. After finding out that the light of the room didn't help his head, he closed his eyes again and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Jaden please lay back down," a gentle voice said. "I'm going to get you an ice pack for your head." The Sliffer did as he was told. He waited for about long two minutes until a cold object was set softly on his face. "How are you feeling, Jaden?" The teen tried to respond, but instead of making sound come out a shot of pain went through it. He clutched tighter on his throat as his eyes grew wide.

"Oh no," the woman breathed. "Someone, get me some cough drops, and stat!"

Jaden continued to cough like a maniac as they brought him a bucket and water. He started to spit out what looked to be bloody strips of skin. The boy's eyes peaked open for a minute after (closing them to cough and what-not) and caught a glimpse of these 'strips'. He tried to ask what they were, but instead of even a whisper he started coughing again.

Chancellor Shepard walked into the main office of the hospital to find a woman at the front desk. She was dressed in a nice and clean hospital uniform while a smile was painted across her face.

"Hello," the chancellor spoke. "I'm here to see Jaden Yuki." The nurse's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry, but Jaden isn't allowed any visitors at this time."

"Please, I need to check on my student."

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to come later."

"Why can't I see him now?"

"Because the nurses and doctors are tending to him; I caught a glimpse of it and it is NOT pretty sight."

"Please call me as soon as he can have visitors."

Dr. Kingston hurried over to the front desk and held up a hand.

"There is no need for that anymore," she said, clearing her throat. "He has been taken care of. Follow me."

Jaden's head swam with pain as he lay on his back. After finding out he was in the hospital (which was AFTER he threw up) the teen was getting a little bit concerned.

'Ok, Jaden,' the teen thought. 'You are becoming concerned with the fact that you are in the hospital, but not with the fact that you just threw up what looks like freaking BLOODY SKIN?'

"Jaden," a male voice spoke from the door. "How are you feeling?" This voice wasn't as gentle as the others, so the boy winced at the volume.

"He can't speak, Chancellor Shepard," Dr. Kingston explained. "Jaden has a mixture of the flu- which is minor- and strep- which is the worst I might have ever seen in my entire life."

The chancellor's eyes became huge. "So that means…

"That means he has that nameless disease."

Jaden's heart started to pound with fear at this.

'Nameless disease; what is this nameless disease?'

"The poor boy's throat is literally torn up on the inside. I suggest NOT looking in the bucket, but inside are pieces of skin from this. They are bloody, which honestly scares me. He won't be able to talk from a few weeks, maybe months without this happening."

The chancellor looked at Jaden who slightly opened his eyes to stare back.

"Do whatever you can for him, please."

Annime: Yay! I actually wrote this chapter after being stuck on it! (Happy dances)

Alexis: Please review!


	7. Shadow

Annime: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG! School has kept me really busy. I have all honors/advanced classes, band, and homework XP.

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

What's written on a white erase board

_**Chapter 6**_

"How are you feeling today, Jaden?" a young red-headed nurse asked the brunette teen.

Jaden had now been in the hospital for three days. He's had shot after shot and he has taken pill after pill. He is still unable to speak, but the doctor had retrieved a white erase board for him so he could still communicate with people.

"I'm feeling better," Jaden replied as he held up the board.

"That's good. Do you want to get your homework now?" Jaden rolled his eyes, making the woman chuckle.

"I don't really WANT to, but I'm pretty sure I don't have a choice."

"I'll be right back with it, Jaden. You just sit tight." With this the lady walked out of the room and down the hall. Jaden looked down at his white board for a few moments as if he were in a trance.

'Stupid strep,' Jaden complained silently, knowing that it was much more than just strep throat. 'I can't even talk anymore.'

At this moment the doors slid open to reveal Chancellor Shepard. The man had been making it a point to stop by every day to check on the Sliffer Red student.

"How are you today, Jaden?" the chancellor questioned. Jaden erased his board and wrote something new with his red marker.

"I've been better…but I don't know if I've been worse."

"What would make you feel better?"

Jaden held up his index finger, asking for the chancellor's patience.

"Seeing my friends might help a little."

The one thing that Jaden had missed the most was his friends. His day would be brightened a lot even if only Chazz came with his rude remarks.

"I'm sorry, Jaden," the chancellor sighed. "We have to make sure they won't get infected before we let them come in here to see you." A sad expression fell over Jaden's face as the boy started to write again.

"I understand…"

The chancellor wanted to do something to help make Jaden feel better, but he knew that what was happening was best for the both the Sliffer Red student and his friends.

"I have to apologize, Jaden," Chancellor Shepard said as he looked down at his watch. "I have to leave now because there's an important meeting in ten minutes. Good bye."

"Good bye," Jaden wrote. It annoyed the teen how long it took to erase his previous work and to write only two words. It took so much more time compared to just saying the words. And the fact that he had to do it every time he wanted to communicate with other human being made the teen tempted to throw the board into the ocean and go on being silent.

"Man, where is that Sliffer Slacker," Professor Crowler muttered under his breath. "He has been gone for days now."

The man was trying to speak quietly, but everyone could still understand what he was saying by reading his lips.

'I was just wondering the same thing,' Syrus thought with a mental sigh. Chazz scuffed behind him and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't see why anyone actually cares for that punk," Chazz said.

'I don't see how you can go a day without someone popping you in the mouth for what you say,' Syrus wanted to snap back.

Ever since Jaden had gone to the hospital, Chazz has been extra hateful to Syrus. He would constantly make comments against the blue haired boy and the bed-ridden brunette. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, but with Jaden gone it just seemed worse.

"Hey, knock it off Chazz," Alexis spoke as she walked over to the two. "Jaden is obviously really sick."

"I know that," Chazz retorted. "But everyone is acting like the world has ended. He'll be out before you know it, you'll see."

Syrus was surprised that what Chazz said was half kind.

"Yes, he will," Alexis agreed. "But could you leave Syrus alone?"

"Fine, but it's only the truth."

Syrus gave a mental sigh of relief as Alexis walked away and silence engulfed the loud mouth behind him.

"Oh, so this is the precious duel academy," spoke a shadow who watched the building from the darkness of the forest. "And this is also where I will find my pry."

"Do you want me to go in master?" a young girl asked from behind the shadow.

The girl had short, rusty brown hair and dark black eyes. She was wearing black leather pants and a regular black tee. Her boots went to her knees but were hidden underneath her pants.

The shadow man hummed for a moment as it thought.

"Yes, please do. And don't let anyone know who you are or who you are looking for."

"Of course not, master." With this the girl disappeared into the shadows that no one could see besides the shadow himself.

Jaden lay in his hospital bed as he stared at the ceiling. That was all he really COULD do. They had taken away his cards for the time being so that he didn't stress himself out by trying to play with them. Never had he agreed with his father about how people took the game too seriously, that is until now.

"Jaden," a nice woman can in with a nurse uniform. "I have your lunch." The brunette grimaced at the thought of eating something. He mentally chuckled at the idea of his friends shock from his lack of eating. But who could honestly blame him when his throat burned when he was only breathing?

"What is it?" Jaden asked without looking at the board or the woman as he wrote the words.

"It's cool soup, Jaden."

That was another thing that annoyed Jaden: cold food.

The brunette sat up and let the nurse place the tray onto his lap. As he began to eat the cold tomato soup, the nurse left him to the silence of his room (or his prison cell, as he liked to call it).

Annime: I hope you like it even though it took a while…

Syrus: Please review!


	8. Welcome Home

Annime: Hello everyone! I know it's taking me a while, but I have been really busy with school work and band. This week is definitely no exception!

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

What is written on a board!

_**Chapter 7**_

"It's been a week since Jaden has been in the hospital," Alexis murmured as she sat with the group in the lounge of the Sliffer Red Dorm. Silence surrounded them as boredom seemed to follow. It seemed as though there was nothing for them to do.

Chancellor Shepard hurried towards the building where Jaden's friends were. The week had gone by slowly for them all (but for Jaden the slowest), and he wanted to give them the good news. Scratch that- the GREAT news.

"Jaden, dear," a nurse spoke to the boy who sat by the window. He was in full uniform as he gazed at the outside world he hadn't been in for a week. "Please remember rules. They are the only way that this can work." The brunette nodded without looking away from the window. His white board was set beside him with the marker attached by a string. He had been hoping that he wouldn't need it for a little while.

"Hello," Chancellor Shepard called as he knocked on the door of the old-run down dorm. He waited for a moment before knocking again.

"Who's going to get it?" Chazz groaned as he sat up on the couch. Everyone looked at him expectantly. The raven headed boy raised his hands defensively. "Oh no- I'm not getting up." After silently arguing with the group for a moment, the egomaniac sighed and stood up. "Fine, fine, I'll get the door." He grumbled as he made his way to wear the knocking came from. Opening it, he demanded, "What do you want?"

"I NEED to speak with all of you," Chancellor Shepard commanded, not liking Chazz's attitude at the moment.

"Look, Shepard, we are kinda busy right now," and with this the egomaniac was going to close the door, but the adult forced it to stay open.

"And what are you busy doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," Chazz answered as he pushed the door shut. As he walked back over to his seat on the couch, more knocking came from behind him.

"Chazz," Alexis complained.

"What, YOU'RE the ones who wanted me to open the door."

"But we wouldn't have made you if we knew you were going to do that." The blonde walked past him and reached for the knob. Turning it, she pulled and stepped aside to let the chancellor in. "I'm sorry, sir. We wouldn't have sent HIM to answer the door if we knew you were going to be there." The said person rolled his eyes as he plopped himself onto the couch.

"That's ok, Alexis," the man said as he walked over to the rest of the group.

"What's up, chancellor?" Atticus questioned.

"I came here to tell you all the great news," the elder answered with a smile. "Jaden is able to come back to school."

Syrus's head shot up and then he jumped out of the chair he was sitting in.

"He's coming to school tomorrow?" the blue haired boy spoke with excitement.

"And," the chancellor added. "He's moving back into his room." Syrus literally jumped for joy at this news.

"See, what did I tell you?" Chazz muttered. "He's back already."

"Yes, he is," the adult agreed. "But I have to warn you- he's still a little weak. Go easy on him for a while."

"No problem," Hassleberry said with the same excitement Syrus had.

"Good, but now I have to leave. I have a whole school to run, ya know." Chuckling to himself, the man left the group to anime sweat drop alone. Bastion cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Maybe we should go up to Jaden's room and get it ready for his arrival?" the genius suggested. Syrus nodded eagerly and raced out of the room. Hassleberry growled and followed the small boy.

"Hey," the military obsessed teen yelled. "I'M going to get Jaden's room ready!"

Alexis sighed. "Come on, guys, we have a fight to break up."

Jaden was silent as he walked down the dirt path towards his dorm. A nurse was beside him carrying his bag. The boy had offered to carry his own things, but the doctor insisted a nurse would do it for him. The brunette held in his frustration with everyone's forced help and decided to focus on his surroundings. The ocean, the forest, and the animals that lived in the forest flooded his ears. Once he spotted the ocean, though, he got excited.

'Almost there,' he silently whispered in his mind. It took all off the student's strength to keep himself from running. One of the rules was, after all, to take it easy. Running wasn't under that category.

"Are you excited about going home?" the nurse asked, trying to make conversation. Jaden mentally sighed.

This nurse was new. She just started this week and she hadn't worked with Jaden at all. The teen didn't know if she even knew he couldn't talk. Her eyes were a dark brown and they matched her hair.

Jaden only nodded at her in reply. She didn't comment on it, but smiled.

"I bet you missed your friends."

Jaden gave her another nod, dreading she'd ask a question where he'd have to get out his white board and the test both the nurse's and his own patience. Luckily, though, nothing but silence came for the young woman.

Soon, Jaden was walking up to the Sliffer Red Dorm. He took his time going up the steps, remembering how strict they were going to be for him to hang out with his friends. The male teen led the nurse towards his room and gripped the handle. He turned it and took a promising step inside. He was surprised to find a group of his friends inside. They all turned to him and he stared at them for a second.

"Jaden!" shouted Syrus as he raced to him. The blue haired boy hugged the taller and the brunette smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Jaden," Bastion spoke. Jaden sent the smart yellow student a toothy smile.

"Man, Jaden," Chazz half teased. "Don't get any louder!"

"He better not," the nurse warned. "He's not allowed to speak."

Annime: I hope you like it! I worked hard to finish it!

Alexis: Please review!


	9. Valarie

Annime: Ok, I hope marching band ends soon because a lot of people on fanfiction are getting mad! I do not own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

"What do you mean, 'he's not allowed to talk'?" Bastion questioned as Jaden threw his stuff on his bed.

"His throat is too damaged," the nurse explained. "It won't heal correctly if he talks."

"Then how is he going to communicate with anyone?" Chazz asked.

"Jaden, why don't YOU answer that question?"

Jaden sighed and rolled his eyes as he picked up his white board. Angrily, he wrote, "I'm going to have to deal with this stupid thing."

"You'll be fine," the nurse assured him with a laugh. "Now, since your friends are here to help, I guess I'll be leaving. See you tomorrow, Jaden." With this, the woman was gone and Jaden silently unpacked his bag.

"So, Jaden," Alexis spoke. "How are you feeling?" The brunette gave her a thumbs-up and folded up a pair of his jeans. The blonde took some of his shirts and decided to help him hang them up.

"Are you looking forward to going back to class?" Bastion questioned, thinking he knew the answer. The group was surprised to see him nod his head at the genius.

"You've been stuck in the hospital for too long, haven't you?" Syrus said as he laughed. Jaden's eyes widened as he nodded again and placed all of his newly folded jeans into one of his draws.

"Hey, captain," Hassleberry said. "I just had a great idea: how about we have a duel?" Jaden froze at these words. "I mean, you haven't been around in so long, so it might do you some good!" The Sliffer red student shook his head and kicked his bag under his bed.

"Well, why not?" Atticus spoke with puzzlement. "You probably weren't able to duel at all in the hospital." Jaden shook his head again as he walked over to the door. He left his white board lying on the bed and pushed the door open. Just as silently as he came in, he walked away from the group.

"What was that about?" Alexis wondered aloud.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact he can't talk," Atticus guessed.

Syrus blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone I've seen duel talks during the duel," the older boy explained. "Jaden must not want to risk that. You know how excited he gets when he duels."

"And that white board," Alexis added. "He doesn't seem to like it; not even a little bit."

"I honestly don't blame him," Chazz said with a grunt. "Just imagine how long it must take to write on that thing."

As the teens continued their discussion, Syrus quickly and quietly slipped out of the room. He looked around on the deck of the dorm. He didn't see his friend there, so he stumbled down the steps and walked towards the ocean. There, on the cliff, sat Jaden. He was letting his legs dangle as his brown eyes scanned the horizon. The blue haired boy stalked over and sat down beside the taller without a word.

After about two minutes of silence, Syrus looked at his friend. "Is something bothering you, Jaden?" Jaden didn't even look at the other. He just kept staring at the water. "Aren't you going to answer?" The brunette then gave him a skeptical look. The smaller sighed. "I meant a nod or even a shrug." The taller smirked a little bit before staring at the ocean again.

Footsteps sounded behind them and Syrus turned to see who was coming. Jaden didn't bother, though, seeing that he was going to figure out soon enough anyway.

"Oh, so you snuck out here to talk to Jay," Hassleberry said as he sat himself on the other side of Jaden. "So, sarge, what's so interesting out here?"

Jaden stood up from his spot in a rush with wide eyes and raced away from the two, leaving them confused.

"Where are you going Jay?" Syrus called. The one in question turned to them and held up his index finger, telling them to wait. He hurriedly ran up the stairs, flew into his room, grabbed the white board he had left behind, ignored the group inside's questions, and raced back to the cliff. He tried to catch his breath, but found that it made his throat burn. Then, taking his marker, he wrote,

"I saw something," he told them. "It was down there, near the water!"

Syrus and Hassleberry looked down over the edge of the cliff and then at each other.

"Jaden, there's nothing down there," the blue haired boy corrected.

"But there was! And it looked like a human, but the figure was dark. It must have been the person's shadow."

"Ok, Jaden," Hassleberry spoke as he carefully stood up. "Being in the hospital for a while must have made you loopy."

"BUT IT WAS THERE!"

"Let's go back in side, Jay."

The brunette shook his head with frustration and stormed away towards the main school building. His two friends shouted for him to come back, but he didn't even turn around. His mind buzzed at the possibility of someone being down at that part of the beach. It was beyond dangerous. Jaden didn't- COULDN'T forget how dark the figure was either.

'Who was it?' he thought as he continued to stalk across the sidewalk.

"Hey!" someone called behind him. The voice didn't sound familiar at all and confusion swept through him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. There, standing a little ways away was a girl. She had rusty brown hair and dark black eyes.

Jaden waved to the girl after almost verbally greeting her.

"My name is Valarie," the girl announced with a very creepy-happy voice. "What's your name?"

Jaden mentally sighed as he wrote, "Jaden Yuki. Are you new here?"

"Yes, actually, I am. I've been exploring." She was silent for a moment before giggling and saying, "Ok, I'll see you later!" She bounced away and Jaden just stood there wondering what happened.

Not knowing what to think of the stranger, Jaden turned back to the academy and continued his plan to go visit Dorothy.

Annime: I hope you enjoyed this! It took time! And don't forget that I actually have a lot going on outside of fanfiction! It's pretty stressful!

Alexis: Please review!


	10. Mission

Annime: I know, I say this a lot, but the storm is almost over! My plan is to have all of these stories over by the end of Christmas break!

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 9**_

"I just can't find it!" a black haired woman complained behind a counter. She looked like she was a little bit younger than 40. She wore glasses, her stomach was circular, and she was petit.

Jaden silently chuckled at the scene. This wasn't the first time he'd seen something like this from Dorothy. Secretly, she was pretty forgetful when came to finding things.

Dorothy glanced slightly behind her.

"Hold on, sweet-heart," the woman said, not knowing who it was. "I'll be right with you!" Jaden crossed his arms and waited with a smirk. The only thing two things keeping him from a perfect mood was the weight of the white board that hung at his side and the burning sensation in his throat. "Sorry, sweetie," Dorothy apologized. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Her eyes widened before they squinted with her smile. "Oh, it's YOU Jaden!"

"I hope he's not made at us," Syrus muttered.

"Of COURSE he's mad at us!" Hassleberry argued. "He DID just run away from us!" Syrus looked at the ground as they walked back towards Jaden's dorm.

'I hope he's not mad at us for long,' Syrus mentally corrected himself.

The two entered the dorm room to find that the rest of the group was still there.

"Where's Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"He went somewhere near the academic building," Syrus answered.

"I wonder why he would go there," Atticus thought aloud. "He's not really a school person."

"He might be watching a duel," Bastion guessed.

"We should ask him later," Alexis said. "Right now I need to go to my dorm and get some notes for Jaden to study with."

"Oh, Jaden," Miss Dorothy exclaimed. "How are you feeling? I heard that you were in the hospital." Jaden mentally groaned as he picked up his white board.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," the teen replied.

"Oh, cat got your tongue?"

"You could say that."

"Well, how about we get some warm tea?" With this idea, Jaden visually flinched. Dorothy tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I can't really have anything warm," Jaden explained. "It will hurt my throat."

"Oh," Dorothy dragged out. "Well, I have some cold tea in the back too, if that will work." Jaden nodded with a smile as the woman left to go get the drinks.

As the teen waited, he tapped his foot with boredom. His brown eyes scanned around the card store with curiosity. It was surprisingly empty compared to most days. Jaden then looked over at the shelves. The card packs were stacked neatly and were organized (usually with all the commotion the cards would be everywhere and in random places).

"I'm back," Dorothy announced. "Please come have a seat." The elder pointed to the table that was placed behind the desk. Once they were seated, the woman spoke, "Ok, so why were you in the hospital for so long?"

Jaden blinked. Did they not tell the staff the situation?

"I had that unnamed disease or whatever," he told her.

"Oh, you mean you had the Algor?" Dorothy corrected. Jaden gave her a very confused look. "That's what the finally named the disease."

"Oh, I was in the hospital for WAY too long to know that," Jaden joked. The other laughed.

"So, why do you need that white board?"

"Sadly it hurts to speak, laugh, and even BREATHE! It's REALLY bad."

"I'm so sorry."

The noise of a door opening made the two's gaze spin towards where it came from. Out from the hall walked in Professor Crowler.

"Miss Dorothy, do you have any tape I could borrow?" the blonde man looked in the woman's direction and stopped in his tracks. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Jaden Yuki." The teen wanted to roll his eyes, but fought the urge. "Are you going to be coming back to school soon? Or are you going to hide in your dorm room?"

"I'm going to be there, calm down," Jaden reassured the older. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with the white board, Yuki?"

"It's his throat," Dorothy explained. "It hurts him to speak. It's really bad."

"Oh I'm sure it's not THAT bad. Come on just say one word."

Jaden crossed his arms and gave his teacher a cold stare. He wasn't going to put up with this. The teen may swallow his anger with the man every other day, but not now. He may be feeling BETTER than before, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel a LITTLE sick.

"Well, Jaden," Professor Crowler spoke after being surprised by his student's uncharacterized stare. "You don't have to be so angry."

"I'm not allowed to speak. My throat won't heal if I do."

"Well, then," the male teacher said. "Then I don't want to find you talking."

"Trust me, I won't."

"I found you some tape," Dorothy told the man as she came back from the storage room. "I hope this will do." Crowler took the object from her hands and nodded.

"Yes, it's perfect. I'll see you later." Professor Crowler turned to Jaden. "And I'll see you in class." The elder male's tone was aggressive towards the teen as he stalked out of the room. Jaden stopped fighting his urge and finally rolled his eyes once the man had left.

"Good luck with him," Dorothy huffed. "He's never took a liking to you. It's a shame, too; you are such a sweet boy."

"Thank you," Jaden said.

"Ok, so I put them in my desk," Alexis mumbled to herself. "Now I only need to find them-," The girl stopped when she heard someone outside her door. She turned around and went towards it with curiosity. Once she was there she could hear the entire conversation.

"Yes, sir, I have enrolled into the school and I also found the boy," a female voice said. Silence was the girls answer before she continued. This told Alexis that she was speaking over a phone. "No, he doesn't suspect me. He may think I'm too happy though." There was another pause. "Yes sir, I will complete my mission.

'Mission?' the blonde duelist repeated in her head. 'What is she talking about?'

Annime: I hope you like it!

Syrus: Please review!


	11. Headaches

Annime: Hi everyone!

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 10**_

Jaden was nervous as he sat in his seat. It was five minutes before his first class of the day AND since he got sick.

Everyone was surprised to see he was there. Apparently there had been rumors that he had been expelled from Duel Academy. Those who knew better than that were surprised that he was there on time. One of these teens was Syrus.

"How are you feeling today, Jaden?" the blue haired boy asked. He almost put his hand up to Jaden's forehead to check his temperature.

"Nervous," Jaden wrote on his white board. "I barely got any sleep last night."

Syrus hadn't either, but it was worry that kept him awake. After all, Jaden did sleep in the bunk underneath him. The brunette's tossing and turning to no end made the smaller distracted from his sleep.

"It'll be ok, Jay. Just don't think about it."

Jaden didn't know how that was possible. He was sitting in class for crying out loud! Even if he closed his eyes from the sight of it he would still hear the kids around him as a reminder.

Once this thought had passed through the brunette's mind, Bastion strolled down the steps towards his own seat. But, before sitting down, he looked over and saw Jaden. Surprise crept into his eyes as he raised an eyebrow. The black haired boy walked away from his seat and went over to his two friends.

"Well, well, well," Bastion spoke, making the two look in his direction. "Look at what we have here! Jaden is actually early for a change!" The boy in question gave the other a nervous smile and a shrug.

Alexis sat on the other side of the room. The blonde had already greeted her silent friend and was now watching the new girl. She had been asked to show the girl around on her first day there. Was Valarie her name? Honestly, Alexis didn't care- the only reason why she was keeping an eye on her was because of the 'mission' she had overheard.

'What is she up to?' Alexis thought.

"Ok class!" Professor Crowler announced (of course he would be teaching the first class Jaden had since a week prior). "Please take your seats so the class can begin." Everyone did as they were told and waited for their lesion to begin. The blonde male looked up at the seats and his eyes landed on Jaden Yuki. The teen swallowed hard with anxiety as their eyes met. "Oh, look who is back with us, class?" Professor Crowler spoke with his fake happy voice. "Jaden Yuki has finally decided to join us!"

All of the students turned to see the brunette. Jaden's grip on the legs of his pants tightened. His friends looked at him with worry. They had never seen him this nervous.

And honestly, who could blame him. Professor Crowler had always disliked him. And it wasn't just that- Jaden wasn't feeling well at all. His body REALLY could have used more sleep. Also, it doesn't need to be said that Professor Crowler had an influence on everyone around him. Pressuring him to talk would make loose his mind.

"Where were you again?" the blonde professor asked. Jaden picked up his white board.

"I was in the hospital," the teen replied, hoping that writing in a complete sentence would earn him some brownie points. Sadly, he was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Professor Crowler spoke as he cupped his ear. "Say that again- I couldn't hear you." Jaden winced as the other students laughed. The teen's headache doubled as the noise hit his ear drums. "I'm waiting, Mister Yuki."

Jaden just sat there staring at his teacher. After a while the other students weren't laughing anymore and were actually getting pretty annoyed.

"Hey, just answer the question!" a boy yelled. The others joined him and Jaden started to slouch in his seat. He slid as the noise grew louder (and with that the pounding in his head). All of it stopped, though, when Chazz stood up. The rest of his friends were right after him in this action.

"Hey, just shut up!" the arrogant boy yelled. "Don't you get it! The doctor said that he's not allowed to talk, and Crowler knows that!"

"Yes," Bastion agreed. "Leave the boy alone!"

"But you don't," Alexis added, "then I will PERSONALLY take care of you!"

The room went silent as everyone's eyes widened. Jaden slowly sat up in his chair and massaged his temples. His headache was now making him dizzy.

Syrus was standing up beside his friend and his eyes were filled with worry as he looked at him. Jaden had NEVER acted like this before. Was he REALLY that ill?

Once Jaden's friends had all sat down, the lesion started. The atmosphere was tense, making Jaden's head ache even more. When the bell finally rang, the brunette stood up and moved from his seat. The blue haired boy watch him with concern as the taller almost tripped over a step.

"Jaden, are you ok?" Alexis asked. The boy in question nodded.

"Yeah, I just have a headache."

"Maybe you should head to the nurse."

"I am…I just have to make it out of here first." As the brunette spoke these words, he nearly tripped over another step.

"Do you need any help?" the blonde female asked.

"No, no- I'm fine." Honestly, he wasn't, but he couldn't stand the idea of being babied any longer. He took a deep breath and tried again. This time he made it over the step. He continued this process until he was out of the room. His friends watched him with worry as he turned to leave.

"He's just as stubborn as ever," Bastion sighed.

Jaden walked down the hallway towards the nurse's office. He had some pain medicine there for moments like these. But, as he was making his way to his destination, a girl popped up beside him.

"Hello," she said. "How are you?" He turned to see it was the girl named Valarie- the one he had met a few days ago. He waved to her and continued walked. "How are you today?" He gave the girl a thumb up. "Hey, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime!" He gave her a nod. "Ok, see you around!" Valarie skipped away as Jaden entered the nurse's office.

Annime: I hope you like it! I should really be a sleep right now! XD

Alexis: Please review!


	12. Studying

Annime: Hello!

Jaden: At least I can talk OUTSIDE of the story! Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 11**_

Jaden held back a sigh as he lied in his bed and stared up at the bunk above his. The teen had so much work to do, even though he was supposed to get all of his make-up work when he was in the hospital. He had an essay due in four days, a science report due in five days, a math test in three days (over stuff he'd never seen before), and the everyday home-work that seemed like it was more than usual.

Jaden's brown eyes closed for a moment as his body begged him for sleep. Frustration creped upon his face as an expression when he thought about who was the cause of his work load. He KNEW it was Crowler. The boy could just tell from how the professor had a smirk during the private meeting between the teachers and the weak teen.

The brunette's attention was turned from his thoughts and over to whoever was opening the door. He reopened his eyes and saw that it was the genius, Bastion.

His friend Bastion had offered to assist the silent teen with his homework. Jaden had declined at first, pointing out the fact that the genius had his OWN work to do. Fortunately, Bastion was also an over-achiever and finished his projects (Jaden couldn't understand how he did it).

"Are you ready, Jaden?" the genius asked. Jaden sat up and nodded. He was about to stand up from his bed when Bastion stopped him in his tracks. "I think it is best if you stay in bed while we study. I do that when I'm not feeling well, and it helps a lot; maybe it'll help you too." While he spoke, Bastion brought the brunette's books over from his desk. Not able to speak, Jaden thanked him with a smile. It wasn't his regular smile that showed confidence or happiness; it showed disappointment and gratefulness. The black haired boy almost frowned, but fought it so he wouldn't distract Jaden. "So, where do you want to start?"

The brunette stared at all of his books in thought. What was the most important thing for him to work on? After a few moments he finally pointed to his math book. They had told him that the math test would be worth a lot of points. Bastion nodded, understanding, and started to show him how to solve an equation.

Alexis stood in front of the new girl's room. She knew her name- her name was Valarie. The male population seemed to like her already. It made sense once you looked at her, but Alexis couldn't stand her. The conversation between Valarie and whoever was on the other end of that phone still haunted the blonde. She didn't have a good feeling about her. It reminded her of when the Society of Light was still around.

The blonde still had nightmares about that time. It was only a few months ago when it ended. She couldn't understand how that magic had taken over her mind even if she lost. Sadly, Alexis could remember what she had done to her friends. Chazz had forgotten everything, and she was secretly envious.

Suddenly, the door to Valarie's room opened and Alexis ran and stamped herself to a wall beside it. The blonde hoped the other girl wouldn't notice her, and luckily her wish came true. Valarie had gone in the opposite direct. Alexis waited until the girl turned to follow her. She soon found that this was a good idea when she found that Valarie was completely gone.

'Great,' Alexis moaned mentally. 'Now I'm going to have to find her all over again!'

"Jaden," Syrus's voice spoke from the door of their dorm room. "Are you in here?" Before he got any kind of answer, he saw Bastion and Jaden turning their attention towards him. The blue haired boy blinked when he saw that the brunette was ACTUALLY studying! He had told the smaller that he was, but… he was ACTUALLY doing it!

Jaden waved as Bastion said, "Hello, Syrus; please, come in." The blue haired teen did exactly that and sat in the desk chair.

"What exactly are you studying?" the smallest asked.

"We just finished math," Bastion told the other. "Now I'm explaining to him how our teacher likes his students to write their essays."

Syrus rolled his eyes, knowing that Bastion could tell that it wasn't towards him. Their English teacher was Professor Crowler, and he made EVERYTHING a bigger deal that it was supposed to be. The blue haired teen didn't even know how he could remember how to write the 'Crowler' essay.

"That has to suck," Syrus commented. Jaden's eyes went wide at this and he looked from Syrus to Bastion. The black haired boy laughed at the brunette's expression.

"You know Crowler, Jaden," Bastion said. "He makes everything harder than it has to be." The brown eyed teen scowled as he closed his English notebook. Bastion and Syrus blinked at this.

"What's the matter, Jay?" the gray eyed friend questioned.

Jaden picked up his white board and wrote, "I totally forgot that Crowler was our English teacher. No matter WHAT I do he will always fail me and I'll have no proof that it was because he's biased against me."

"You can't give up though, Jaden," Syrus told him.

"Exactly, and I will personally vouch for you," Bastion added. Jaden sighed and nodded before giving them a smile.

Only one second after Jaden had reopened his notebook, Hassleberry came rushed into the room. The younger teen was panting.

"Jaden," Hassleberry spoke between gasps. "Alexis…is…hurt…"

Jaden's brown eyes went wide as his jumped off of his bed. He gave Hassleberry a nod to lead him to where ever the blonde girl was.

"No," Alexis groaned as she fell to the ground. Her life points had depleted to zero only moments ago. Evil laughter filled her ears as her opponent stalked towards her.

"You see Alexis?" the female voice chuckled. "You need to learn how to stay out of my way."

Annime: I hope you liked it. And yes, I think that Duel Academy actually HAS to have kids learn more than just dueling to ACTUALLY be allowed to exist.

Jaden: Please review!


	13. Shadow Monster

Annime: Ok, before anyone says anything- I'm a jerk. I don't even know how long it's been since I posted for this story. Well, I've had little issues with the fact that my interest isn't the best and my will to write was sucked away.

Jaden: The last part could be translated to: 'I got distracted.'

Annime: Yes.

Alexis: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else.

Annime: Now, this is REALLY going to be hard because 1. I don't know all of the YUGIOH cards. 2. I don't know the rules of the game. 3. I don't even know when or if I'm going to have a duel scene. (I probably will though).

_**Chapter 12**_

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry raced throughout the forest. Hassleberry was leading the way to where Alexis was.

It had only been moments after Hassleberry had told the others the news. Apparently a new girl from school had challenged Alexis to a duel, but instead of holograms everything was real. The last time the army-crazed teen had seen the blonde-headed girl she had been losing very badly.

Hassleberry suddenly stopped, making the others behind him almost fall as they tripped over each other.

"What's the matter Hassleberry?" Syrus questioned.

"She was right here," the taller answered. "She was just RIGHT HERE!"

"What, you mean Alexis is gone?" Syrus said with surprise.

"No, he means Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz," a male voice suddenly spoke. "Of course he means Alexis is gone!"

Everyone turned and Syrus scowled as they found Atticus and Chazz standing close by.

"How long have you guys been here?" Bastion asked.

"Long enough to see Alexis completely disappear," Chazz told him. Jaden blinked at this. The egotistic teen's attention turned to the brunette. "So, Mr. Clipboard; have anything to write about this one, because you sure aren't going to be any help."

"Stop it, Chazz," Atticus interrupted. "What we need to worry about now is finding my sister." Chazz huffed in defeat. "Everyone needs to split up. Everyone go a different direction…except for you, Jaden. You go tell the chancellor what's going on." Jaden had to hold back an eye-roll when that statement was said. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, though, because everyone was gone in a blink of an eye. The brunette sighed and began to run towards the school building.

Bastion ran through the woods at a jog, trying to save his energy and call out Alexis's name.

'This isn't good,' the genius thought. 'Alexis is gone, our best duelist can't duel, and now we are dealing with a new evil.' The black haired boy quickened his pace slightly. An eerie feeling was creeping up in side of him. He didn't where the feeling was coming from, but it made him jump when he heard a noise in the bushes.

Jaden face hit the wall in the hallway as he was hurrying to the office. The teen clutched his nose and winced in pain for a moment before going on his way again. This time he went slower to make sure he would make all of the turns.

Once he was out side of the office Jaden tried to open the doors. They wouldn't open. The brunette growled in frustration and started to ram his fist into the cold metal material. It didn't feel very pleasant, but the boy was too distracted to notice.

"Who's banging on the door so loud?" Crowler muttered with discussed. "Don't they know that we are having a very important meeting?"

The blonde professor was sitting with fellow teachers in what the chancellor had told them was an important meeting. Professor Crowler disagreed because it had to do with Jaden. Every teacher had noticed that he was depressed. Crowler DIDN'T CARE. He didn't want to baby a Sliffer Red- case closed. But now he was getting annoyed that someone was now knocking VERY loudly during a 'very important' meeting.

The blonde professor stalked over to the door and pressed a button so that the sliding doors would open. He was startled as a brunette came zooming past him and over to the chancellor's desk.

"Jaden," Chancellor Shepard spoke. "We are having an important discussion at the moment. Can you please leave?" The teen didn't seem to be paying attention though as he fumbled around in the chancellors desk.

"Jaden, will you quit that?" Crowler demanded. In the middle of the blonde's sentence, the brunette teen had stopped searching the desk. Now he had a pen and paper in his hands. He was writing fast, making the chancellor raise an eyebrow with curiosity. The boy threw the paper into Chancellor Shepard's hands and waited.

"This better be important, Jaden," the bearded man muttered. Jaden nodded with panic, encouraging him to read the note. Once the chancellor's eyes had scanned every word he stood up from his desk. "Alexis has been kidnapped," he announced.

"WHAT?" all the teachers shouted in unison.

"Start search parties now. Make sure that every rock is looked under. We have to find Alexis. Jaden come with me." The chancellor rushed out of the room with the teen behind him. The other teachers began to plan different groups to search for the missing girl.

"Jaden," the elder said. "Are the others looking for Alexis?" The younger nodded. "Are they in groups?" The boy winced before shaking his head 'no.' Shepard sighed and quickened his pace. "This isn't good."

"Who's there?" Bastion demanded as he looked over at where the sound came from. The brushes rattled again before a shadowed figure popped up. "Who are you?" The shadow didn't answer, but instead it shifted its shape to look like the teen and a duel disk appeared on his arm. Bastion took out his duel disk and deck and turned it on. "So, you want a duel, do you? Well then I'll give you one."

"Where is she?" Atticus mumbled as he almost tripped over a log. After standing up he clutched his hands into fits. "If they hurt her, then I'm gonna-," Before the boy could finish his sentence, a scream echoed off the trees around him. He spun around in different direction with surprise. A moment later he finally realized whose voice it was. "Bastion," he whispered as he pin-pointed in here it was from.

Bastion rolled on the ground in pain as he hit a tree that stood behind him. His only monster on the field vanished and his life points dropped to only 200 points.

"**Do you think you can beat me now?**" the shadow monster snapped as it ended its turn. Bastion struggled to get up on his boy feet. Leaning against the tree, he placed two cards face down and ended his turn. "**Is that REALLY the best you got? Honestly- you really don't know how to duel, now do you?**"

"For your information, I'm one of the best duelists at the school," he bragged.

"**Then that's REALLY- REALLY sad!**"

"You haven't seen our best duelist yet."

"**Oh, you mean Jaden Yuki?**" The monster laughed manically. "**Trust me; I have SPECIAL plans for him!**"

"You won't touch him!"

"**Aww, look at this! The little loser is sticking up for his weak little friend!**"

"He's NOT weak!"

"**Oh yes he is! Don't think I don't know about him being sick!**"

"Leave him alone!"

"**You know, I think I'll deal with him after I'm done with you!** **Zombyra the Dark **(ATK: 2100 DEF: 500) **attack him directly!**"

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" Bastion shouted. Zombyra the Dark stopped and returned to his respected side of the field.

"**You got lucky this time, but don't think that it will happen again!**" The shadow monster placed a face down card and ended his turn. Bastion shook in pain as he began to draw a card.

He just hoped that luck was on his side.

Annime: Ok, it was a really butchered duel scene, but I think it has promise.

Jaden: PLEASE REVIEW!

Annime: And please help me with this dueling stuff. I have cards, but I'm a collector not a player.


	14. Superman

Annime: Well, I know EVERYONE is mad at me, I get it. But, you know, a lot of people would quit writing at this point, but I'm too stubborn, so please give me some credit for that!

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

'Stay here,' they said. 'We don't want you getting hurt,' they said.

Have you ever felt like everyone thought you were breakable when you were only sore? Well, that's how Jaden felt as he spun around in the office chair that was placed behind the chancellor's desk.

'You're weak,' they said. 'Save your energy,' they said.

What exactly bothered Jaden the most about all of this? It's simple- it was the truth. He couldn't do anything. His voice wasn't the only thing that was sore. The teen's whole body felt as though it had been hit by a truck JUST after running from the forest to the school building.

Wow.

The brunette sighed, causing his throat to burn a little bit. Jaden mentally face-palmed and he tried to think of a way in which he would be useful as he did a 360 in the spiny chair.

Bastion lay on the dirty ground of the forest unconscious. His cards were scattered everywhere in the small area he was located. A figure walked towards the yellow Ra student and started to pick up all of the cards that were around him. The figure then worked on working on placing all of the cards in a nice, simple, and organized deck. He was almost finished when a bush rustled nearby. The figure stood up and looked around quickly as his body tensed up.

"Hey!" Chazz yelled as he jumped from the bushes. The figure screamed with fright and fell on the ground. "Syrus, what are you doing here?"

Syrus stood up, brushed himself off, and showed the ego-maniac the deck he had made out of Bastion's cards. "I'm taking care of Bastion's cards while he's knocked out."

At this point Atticus had stepped out from behind Chazz to look at the damage. Bastion was out cold, but he was breathing.

"We need to take him to the ER," Atticus announced.

"We can carry him together," Chazz offered.

"**It won't be that simple," a voice spoke from behind Chazz.**

"Yeah, so you better step aside," a girl added.

The three turned to the owners of the voices. One was a girl who looked slightly familiar and the other looked like it was only a shadow.

"Who are you!" Atticus demanded.

"We are your worst nightmare!" the girl replied.

"**So, if you wouldn't mind," the figure caused another shadow to appear on his arm. It took a moment for the three teens to make it out to be a duel disk. The girl followed his example and the two smirked evilly.**

"If you want a duel, then we will give you a duel!" Chazz growled as he pulled out his duel disk.

"No, Chazz," Atticus whispered to the boy. Chazz blinked and turned to the older teen beside him.

"Why?"

"You need to go find Jaden and make sure he stays safe."

"Why do we need to worry about that slacker?"

"You know why, now stop arguing with me and go find him!"

Throughout the two's entirely hushed conversation, Syrus was getting ready for the tag duel. Chazz scowled at the smallest boy and stomped away from the group.

Syrus rolled his eyes and shuffled his cards again. The egotistic teen just never seemed to be able to leave the blue haired boy alone.

Ogihwagjjsdgjhrgkje;ohpawiregjhoiapowqqlw;ksmv;lkbnaokkwrhg;lireahg skg;norghiowagoijawpgjw 

Chazz fumed as he walked towards the school's main building. He didn't understand- why was he always at the bottom? Why did that little blue haired slacker get to move up to Ra Yellow before he did? Why is he always second best! Why couldn't HE be the target? Why couldn't HE be the best for once in his life.

He wasn't egotistic because he wanted to be a jerk; he wanted the attention he worked so hard to receive. It was bad enough that the black haired teen lived in the shadow of his brothers.

Once inside the building, Chazz cleared his mind and focused on finding Jaden. Where the brunette could be, he had no idea. Jaden never made since to Chazz. He was a success with seeming like he was trying to be. Chazz was sure that Jaden thrived off of the attention he got from people whether it was good or bad.

(Then Chazz thought about the 'attention' Crowler gave the brunette and suddenly came to a conclusion that that kind of attention was something NO ONE wanted. Chazz felt a little bit of pity.)

Not seeing the need to run, Chazz settled on just walking quickly through the halls.

Jaden wadded up another piece of paper and threw it into the trash can. The poor boy was bored out of his mind. Not being able to do anything sucked.

Suddenly the door opened, showing a pretty annoyed Chazz standing at the doorway.

Jaden and Chazz stared at each other while Jaden's hand was still in the position in which to throw the paper.

"Why are you always in the most unimaginable places?" Chazz asked with exasperation. Jaden shrugged and wrote on his white board:

"I thought it was obvious. I mean, I JUST talked to the chancellor."

Chazz rolled his eyes and walked over to the brunette. The blacked haired boy grabbed other's sleeve and proceeded to drag him out of the room. Not wanting to put forth the effort in arguing, Jaden grabbed his white board and let Chazz lead him outside.

"You know," Chazz began, "You are REALLY a hand full." Jaden shrugged and finally made his friend let go of his shirt.

Jaden placed his hands behind his head as he strolled down the hallway with Chazz. The two had no idea where to go, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"So," Chazz finally spoke with a chuckle. "You couldn't help?"

Jaden shrugged.

"So, you just sat here for almost an hour?"

Jaden shrugged again.

Chazz then slammed the brunette against the wall, shocking him. Jaden's eyes widened as he watched the other duelist fume with rage.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT **THIS** WAS FINALLY THE TIME WHEN YOU LISTENED TO WHAT YOU WERE TOLD!"

"Tell me what I was supposed to do."

"Well, I don't know! You always seem to be treated like Superman! And what do you do to deserve that treatment? NOTHING; you just sleep in all of your classes and magically win duels! There's nothing to look up to when it comes to you! Not to mention people like me bust their butts every day while people like you and Syrus move up in the world without doing crap! Look at me: I'm rich AND a good duelist! I was hoping that that would help me against people like you! But no- like the rest of my life I'm always going to be compared to those who don't work but still get everything!"

Jaden blinked as Chazz stormed away from him. He didn't know what else to do but follow him. He stayed a little ways behind, though, for his own safety.

Annime: I hope you enjoyed it!

Jaden: PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Caves

Annime: I'm hoping to get a wrap on this!

Jaden: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

The cave was dark as Valarie entered. The stone was cold underneath her feet. She was pulling a long chain behind her. Connected to the chains were the ankles of teachers and the chancellor of DAI. They all moaned with pain as they were dragged across the hard, cold ground.

"That's all of them, Master," Valarie spoke as the Chancellor and other teachers were thrown in the dungeon. "Now all that's left is Jaden and his little friend."

Atticus looked up through the bars and glared at the shadow figure and his disciple.

"You won't…get away with this," the brunette told the two.

"**Valarie, take care of him," the shadowed figure ordered. Valarie smiled and beat the beat the Atticus in the head with a bat she had found by the outdoor baseball field.**

"That should keep him quiet for a little while," Valarie sneered. "Now, master, what should we do about Jaden and the other boy?"

The shadow figure smirked. **"We let them come to us."**

(Line)

Jaden stayed a few steps behind Chazz. The black haired teen was still blowing off steam, so Jaden didn't want to antagonize him anymore.

The moment Chazz stepped out of the school he mentally groaned. The forest was MASSIVE and he hadn't paid any attention to where he was going when he left Atticus to pick up Jaden.

'Maybe splitting up wasn't a good idea after all,' Chazz thought as he took a step towards the forest. Jaden jumped around Chazz to block the boy. This earned the brunette a puzzled and aggravated looked from his friend.

"We should wait until they come after us! That way they will be on OUR territory."

"No way," Chazz argued. "They have Alexis and everyone else! They are not going to come here because they are waiting for us to go to them."

"Then we need to at least come up with a game plan."

"Oh, NOW you want to think everything over? Well, forget you- I'm going because I actually CARE!" Jaden jumped back in front of Chazz when the raven head tried to go around him.

"Think about it, Chazz. You are the only one capable of dueling. They were captured and I'm pretty much useless."

"So, you doubt me?"

"No, Chazz, you just don't have any backup!"

"Relax! I'm finally going to show you how I'M the best duelist in the school!"

"You can't do this by yourself! If all of the gang and teachers couldn't beat them, what makes you think YOU can!"

"I'm better than them! I have better skills and better cards!"

"Being a duelist isn't all about cards and skills! It also has to do with knowing when you need to ask for help!"

"Look," Chazz snapped. "I'm going into that forest whether you like it or not! So, you can stay here like the baby you are and wait or you can stop lecturing me and come along."

Jaden narrowed his brown eyes as Chazz finally made his way around him. He stood there for a second, contemplating if he SHOULD go. The raven head's ego was getting the best of him, so the brunette didn't feel like leaving his friend alone. Jaden finally sighed (as much as he could with his throat) and turned to follow Chazz.

Winged Kuriboh appeared from Jaden's deck and sat on his shoulder. The brown fuzz-ball shivered from nervousness as he whined. The duel monster knew that they were walking into a trap.

'I know, buddy,' Jaden thought. 'I know.'

Chazz marched through the bushes and undergrowth of the forest. He was determined to prove Jaden wrong. He wanted to show EVERYONE how wrong they were when they put him in Sliffer Red. It was his time to shine, his moment, and he wouldn't let anything slow him down-

A twig behind him snapped and he spun around. He saw Jaden following him close behind and the brunette smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you were staying behind," Chazz muttered. Jaden shrugged and continued moving towards the ebony head. "I don't need y to come with me, you know. You should go hide like you were doing before." After this left Chazz's mouth, Jaden scowled and stalked past him. Feeling accomplished, Chazz followed behind the brunette.

Atticus groaned as he sat up. He leaned his head against the wall and coughed. His eyes had to take a minute to adjust in the dark cave, but when he could finally see what was around him he thought he was going to be sick.

Blood was everywhere. It covered stones walls and the hard floor. It seemed to be dripping FROM the walls. He sat up a bit straighter to get a better look. He hand flew to his mouth as he began to shake. His sister and his friends were being held up against the walls and were bleeding non-stop. He tried to stand up, but found that he too had been a victim of horrible abuse. Both of his legs were broken and his hair was wet. He combed one of his hands through his hair and found it was covered in a thick substance. Unable to see what it was in the dark lighting, he placed it by his nose and took in a little bit of the smell. It smelled like iron- it smelled like blood. Feeling dizzy, Atticus hoped that Jaden and Chazz would get there soon.

Chazz was ahead of Jaden as they reached a dark cave. Chazz slowed down as he stared into the darkness. Jaden looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised.

"I think they are in there," Chazz told Jaden in a hushed tone. The brunette blinked and looked into the tunnel himself. He didn't see anything.

That is when Jaden was suddenly knocked backwards, making him stumble. He staggered a bit as he stood back up on his feet. His eyes shot back towards the cave to see that Chazz already had his duel disk out. He was facing a shadowed figure and a familiar looking girl.

"Jaden, go look for the others in the cave!" ordered Chazz.

Jaden gave Chazz a look that said, 'are you crazy?', but the black haired boy wouldn't have any of that.

"Go, Jaden, NOW!"

Jaden looked over at the girl and the shadow-figure. The girl- where did he know her from?- gave the brunette a wink.

"You are next sweet heart," the girl told Jaden.

"Jaden, GO!" Chazz finally yelled. "I'll take care of these guys."

Jaden and Chazz made eye contact before the silent boy nodded. He raced passed the upcoming duel and into the deep cave.

"**You both just fell into our trap,"** the shadow figure explained.

"I don't think it's going to matter," the teen argued as he drew his first card.

Annime: I'm think the next chapter will be the last and then there will be an epilogue after that.

Jaden: PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Prison Cells

Annime: Here we go. Let's see if this can be our last chapter.  
>And yes, I was told how dueling works, but even after watching the anime I don't know all of their cards.<p>

Jaden: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH GX or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

Jaden raced into the cave as fast as he could. He tried his best not to trip over anything as he made his way through the blinding cave.

'It's so dark in here,' Jaden thought as he slowed down a bit. 'How am I going to find Alexis and the others if I can't see five feet in front of my face?'

Suddenly, Jaden smacked into something…hard. The brunette fell backwards and landed with a thud. He blinked, shook his head, and stood up quickly as anticipated that he would see be hit again. When nothing happened he took a few steps forward to what he had run into. When his hands finally touched it he frowned. It was a wall; he was pathetic enough to run into a wall.

That's when he heard someone- who it was, he didn't know, but whoever it was sounded as if they were in pain. Suspecting it was one of his friends, he slid his fingers against the cave's walls so that the solid stone could lead him to his friends.

Chazz couldn't believe it. He didn't have the energy to look up at the winner of the duel. Maybe it wasn't his lack of energy- maybe it was his pride that kept him from acknowledging that he had lost. Still, whatever the reason he kept his face planted against the ground as he lay there soar and defeated.

"**Isn't this sad,"** **the dark figure spoke. "You lost, and soon will your friend."**

"Jaden WILL beat you," Chazz muttered when he finally looked up to glare at the monster. "Mark my words."

"**He can't duel, remember? And Valarie isn't planning on dueling him anyway. She's just going to get rid of him; end of story."**

Jaden continued to follow the voices from deep within the cave. They turned from cries of fear and pain to arguments and verbal wars. He was almost close enough to make them out, and the voices sounded extremely familiar-

BAM! Jaden was knocked against the wall like he was nothing. This sent his head spinning and he felt something wrap around his waist. He was then picked up and slammed against the floor.

"It's so nice for you to join us, Jaden." A female voice spoke. The teen looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw it was the new girl from school: Valarie. "Your friends have been waiting very patiently for you."

Jaden wanted to yell at her, demand from her what she had done to his friends, but when he tried his throat punished him and he winced.

"Aww; is the little hero hurt?" the girl said with a wicked grin. "I guess it won't matter if I do this then." With that she threw a ball of darkness at the boy. The male in turn jumped and tumbled to the side. He looked around for any sign of his friends. This was when he was hit in the back with something sharp and hard. "Whoops," the girl spoke sarcastically. "I guess I should keep a better eye out for where I swing at things."

Jaden grunted as he stood up as fast as he could. His hand flew to the back of his head and he felt something warm and went. His face then scrunched up in a wince as he felt the gash that was spilling out the blood.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" the girl taunted. "Are you going to fight me, or run like a little wimp?!"

Jaden growled as he dodged another blow from the girl. After that she threw a blow to the knees, making the teenage boy fall.

"Your friends were almost as fun to play with as you," the girl continued. "Hopefully you will last longer, though."

Jaden was about to yell at her again, but once he remembered that he couldn't talk, he sped past her to move deeper into the cave.

"Do you really think you can run from me?" Valarie shouted as she chased him at his heals. Jaden almost slid off his feet as he followed the path through the cave that made him turn abruptly. Hoping that this didn't make him slow down too much, he tried to run even faster as he continued straight on. He blinked when he saw light at the end of what once seemed like an endless abyss. He went for it, not looking back to see how close Valarie was.

Once Jaden reached his destination, he saw it was a room lit up with torches that hung from the walls. The duelist looked around frantically until his eyes spotted what looked like a prison cell. He raced towards it, knowing that that was where his friends had to be.

"I like I said before," Valarie slurred. "They were fun t.o play with! Although, I could only DUEL them, YOU…you I can finish off!"

Jaden wasn't listening to her, though. He was too busy staring at his friends lying unconscious on the other side.

To say Jaden was angry would be an understatement. The brunette could feel the rage in his chest expanding with a great velocity. He was mad at himself for coming too late…he was mad at Valarie for hurting them…he was mad at the shadow for causing all of this.

"Jaden," a voice suddenly spoke out. It sounded hoarse and choked. Jaden practically jumped at the sound. "Jaden," the voice called again, making Jaden finally figure out it was Atticus who lay inside the prison. "Go…find…the stone. It's…farther down…the cave…Smash it…it's the only way."

Jaden was confused as he watched Atticus cough and sputter. He wanted to ask why this stone was so important and he wanted to ask his friend if he was ok. But, sadly he couldn't as he held a hand up to his own throat with frustration.

How much of this chaos could have been avoided if he could have just spoke and dueled? How many people wouldn't be hurt?

Annime: I know it's a bit of a short chapter. But I changed my mind and decided to make the next chapter the last one and make that one a little short as well.

Jaden: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
